Sakura, It's Pokemon Time!
by Blu Monokuro Boo
Summary: ‘Wow, that’s great I am a trainer, I just started my journey today’ Said Sakura happily ‘Oh really? I started mine yesterday!’ Said Dawn enthusiastically


Cast:

Cast:

Sakura Haruno – 13 Years

Ash/ Satoshi – 13 Years

Dawn/ Hikari – 12 Years

Brock/ Takeshi – 15 Years

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The day after Dawn started her journey….

'Sakura! Are you almost finished packing?'

'Yeah, in a minute mum!' Yelled Sakura from upstairs

Sakura walked downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was.

'Well Sakura, what class have you chosen to be? A trainer, coordinator, breeder?' Asked Sakura's mother

'Well I really want to be a trainer, being a coordinator sounds like hard work' Said Sakura sheepishly

'Well when you start your journey remember to visit me, okay?' Said Sakura's mother

'Oh, and one last thing, I want to give you this Sakura, it was my first Pokemon' Said Sakura's mother as she got a poke ball from a drawer.

'Wow! Thank you mum! What Pokemon is it?' Asked Sakura egarly

'Ah wait a minute Sakura, I want you to open this poke ball when you reach Professor Rowan's labority in Sandgem town, okay?' Sakura's mother explained to Sakura

'Aw, okay then, I'll call you when I reach Sandgem!' Yelled Sakura as she ran out the door heading to Sandgem Town

-Chapter 1: Sakura's Journey Begins!-

Sakura hopped on her bike and started riding to Sandgem Town to begin her journey.

When Sakura reached Sandgem she looked at her map of Sandgem an rid her bike to Professor Rowans lab.

Sakura walked into the lab and looked at the starter Pokemon while waiting for Professor Rowan.

'You must be Sakura-san, see any Pokemon you like?' Said a voice behind her

'Hm? Oh I haven't really decided, they're all so cute!' Said Sakura as she turned around to face Professor Rowan

'Well Sakura have you decided on your starter Pokemon yet? ' Prof. Rowan asked seriously

'Man this guy scares the jeepers out of me…' Sakura thought shaking

'Well yes, I have I would like to take a Turtwig please! Sakura said happily

'Uhh, well Sakura-san I am sorry to say but we have no more Pokemon left, we gave out last Pokemon, a Piplup to a girl named Dawn.' Said Prof. Rowan

'Well I should give you your poke balls and pokedex' Said Prof. Rowan

'Thank you Professor Rowan' Said Sakura as she left

'Ah, no matter! I still have the Pokemon my mother gave me!' Said Sakura cheerfully

'Well I might as well see what my mom gave me' Said Sakura happily

Sakura opened the poke ball and out came a Combusken!

'Wow! What Pokemon is this?' Sakura said as she pulled out her pokedex

'Combusken, the young fowl Pokemon, Its kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes' Said the Pokedex

'Wow, you look so strong plus you're cute!' Said Sakura as she patted Combusken

'Well little guy, let's find some Pokemon to catch!' Said Sakura as she put Combusken back in it's poke ball.

-- -- -- -- --

-Eterna Forest-

Sakura hopped off her bike and took Combusken out of it's poke ball and started to look for a Pokemon.

Sakura heard a shuffling in the tall grass.

'hm? What was that?'

An Evee jumped out of the tall grass and attacked Combusken with tackle.

'Combusken dodge and use ember!' Sakura commanded.

Combusken used ember and hit Evee on the legs.

'Now use double kick!'

Combusken tried to kick Evee but hit her bike.

'Nooooooooo!' Sakura yelled sadly

Sakura turned around from her bike

'This is it, go poke ball!' Sakura yelled as she threw the poke ball at Evee.

Evee was sealed inside the poke ball.

'Yay! I just caught an Evee!' Sakura said happily hile holding the poke ball that held Evee.

'Uhh, excuse me' said someone behind her.

'Hm?' Sakura and Combusken turned around.

'Do you know who the owner of this Pikachu is?' Asked a girl with blue hair.

'Oh no, I am sorry, but I'll help you look for their owner!' Said Sakura cheerfully as she put Combusken back inside it's poke ball

'Well my name is Dawn, it is nice to meet you!' Dawn said happily

'Well I am Sakura, likewise' Sakura said cheerfully

Sakura and Dawn walked back to the Pokemon centre in Sandgem town.

'So Dawn, are you a Pokemon trainer?' Asked Sakura

'Well, yeah I am, but I am a coordinator' Said Dawn proudly

'Wow, that's great I am a trainer, I just started my journey today' Said Sakura happily

'Oh really? I started mine yesterday!' Said Dawn enthusiastically

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ah, yes very short for the first chapter, but I will make the next one longer, I swear!

I have read some stories with Naruto/ Pokemon crossovers, and I loved them so I thought I might do my own!


End file.
